Pup Pup Boogie Nights
Our story opens in the Board room of the Pup Pup Boogie Toy Company. The Board of Directors is having a meeting to launch their new product. Pup Pup Boogie 3, Dance The Night Away. Sitting on the Board is none other than Mr. Charles Crumpett the third. The Chairman of the Board shows a video of the new product which will add new graphics and music from the 70's and 80's. Everyone seems pleased about the new product, but Mr. Crumpett steals the meeting with a request. "Gentlemen, I make a motion that we introduce this product in a new and unique way". Mr. Crumpett has the attention of the other board members as he continues. "I move we have a Pup Pup Boogie dance contest at my new arena in Adventure Bay". "We will invite the best dancers to show their stuff on the mat". The other board members like what they hear and the motion passes. "Now, who are the best pup pup boogie dancers?" Mr. Crumpett asks. The Chairman goes to a video board and calls up the latest standings on scores reported into the main computer. "This is interesting" the chairman says as he looks down the list. "Ten of the top 100 scores are from Adventure Bay. The board is surprised by this and look the scores over. "I know every one of these people" Mr. Crumpett says. "Are they going to be surprised". It is decided to have the dance-off and release party in 30 days. On the flight back to Adventure Bay in his private jet, Mr. Crumpett makes a phone call to Ryder. "Hello, Ryder here" Ryder says. "Hello Ryder, this is Mr. Crumpett" Crumpett answers back. "I have a big surprise for you and the pups" he goes on to say. "Have everyone come to my mansion tonight at 7:00. Oh, and could you contact Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot for me as well and invite them?" Crumpett asks. Ryder says he would be more than happy to. "Very well then, see you all at 7" Crumpett says as he hangs up. Ryder then contacts Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot and passes the message on and asks they meet at the Crumpett Mansion at 7:00. Ryder then pulls out the slide from the pup pad and summons the pups "Paw Patrol to the lookout" he says. The pups and their pups are over at the soccer field having a game when the call goes out. "Ryder Calling" all the pups say in unison and they make a break for the lookout. Marshall of course was dribbling the ball down field and heads the ball into the net. "Yes, GOOOOOOOAAAAALLLL" he yells out. "Hey, wait for me" he says as he realizes everyone else has already left. When the pups arrive at the lookout, Ryder is waiting for them outside. "Pups, I just received a call from Mr. Crumpett and we're all invited to his mansion tonight at 7:00". Ryder goes on to explain that he doesn't know what it's about, but he wants the pups and the little ones to be on their best behavior tonight. "Well, we better get everyone cleaned up and ready to go" Tundra says. "Not a BATH!" Shadow says, "I'm afraid so" Princess says. "Why does everything go wrong at a time like this?" Shadow says as the other pups laugh. The scene now shifts to the Crumpett Mansion where all the invited guests have arrived. They are greeted at the door by Jeeves and shown to the outdoor patio. "Hello everyone" Mr. Crumpett says. "Come have some dinner and take a seat" Crumpett goes on to say. The chefs have prepared all sorts of foods and treats for the invited guests. "I called you all here for a big announcement" Crumpett says as he drinks some champagne. "There is going to be a new release for Pup Pup Boogie and you are all invited to the grand release party at the Crumpett Arena next month". "And as a surprise, some of you here in this room have qualified for the Pup Pup Boogie Dance-off to be held as well" Crumpett goes on to say. Everyone is astonished and wondering who is competing. "You will be going up against some of the best Pup Pup Boogie dancers in the country" Crumpett says. "Now, according to our records, ten of you are dancing. "Skye, Zuma, Chase, Ace, Winter, Marshall, Rubble, Aurora, Mayor Goodway, and Captain Turbot. "You will all be competing for a trophy and a donation to your favorite charity" Crumpett says in closing. Afterwards, everyone enjoys some dinner and start mapping out their strategy. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Future generation Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fun